cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths * Ray Abruzzo (10.12 Anonymous) * Andrew James Allen (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * John Lee Ames (9.06 In The Blood) * Christopher Amitrano (8.21 Nanny Dearest) * Ray Baker (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * James Van Der Beek (2.15 Revelations) * Douglas Bennett (7.06 Epilogue) * Dirk Blocker (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Michael Bofshever (7.03 Dorado Falls) * Andrew Bowen (8.17 The Gathering) * Potsch Boyd (10.02 Burn) * Paul McCarthy-Boyington (2.03 The Perfect Storm) * Patrick Breen (8.17 The Gathering) * Jason Brooks (5.18 The Fight) * Dwier Brown (1.12 What Fresh Hell?) * Billy Brown (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Daniel Buran (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Keith Burke (4.10 Brothers in Arms) * Kurt Caceres (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Dean Cain (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Keith Carradine (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Bailey Chase (3.09 Penelope) * Eddie Cibrian (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Dameon Clarke (1.07 The Fox) * Jeff Clarke (2.15 Revelations) * Eric Close (5.23 Our Darkest Hour) * Jack Coleman (7.08 Hope) * Andy Comeau (1.20 Charm and Harm) * Jack Conley (1.21 Secrets and Lies) * Edward Conna (4.23 Roadkill) * Bud Cort (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Clayne Crawford (5.04 Hopeless) * Don Creech (5.02 Haunted) * Michael Cudlitz (3.07 Identity) * Brett Cullen (9.24 Demons) * Tim Curry (6.01 The Longest Night) * J.J. Dashnaw (1.02 Compulsion) * Dimitri Diatchenko (2.20 Honor Among Thieves) * Garret Dillahunt (4.26 .... And Back) * Jack Donner (2.22 Legacy) * Robin Atkin Downes (7.01 It Takes a Village) * Christopher Doyle (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Mike Doyle (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Charles S. Dutton (7.10 The Bittersweet Science) * Joe Egender (7.13 Snake Eyes) * Kaj-Erik Eriksen (3.07 Identity) * Eddie J. Fernandez (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Patrick Fischler (6.18 Lauren) * Tracy Fraim (8.01 The Silencer) * Kyle Gallner (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Cesar Garcia (9.13 The Road Home) * Yani Gellman (8.15 Broken * Jon Gries (9.13 The Road Home) * Scott Grimes (8.16 Carbon Copy) * Arye Gross (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Mark Hamill (8.24 The Replicator) * James Handy (4.18 Omnívore) * James Hanlon (4.18 Omnivore) * Brad William Henke (6.14 Sense Memory) * C.Thomas Howell (5.09 100) * Darri Ingolfsson (10.19 Beyond Borders) * Peter Jacobson (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Andrew Jackson (Shot in the back by Lola Glaudini) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Bob Jesser (1.02 Compulsion) * Andrew St. John (1.18 Somebody's Watching) * Shane Johnson (8.07 The Fallen) * Evan Jones (7.24 Run) * Eric Jungmann (7.04 Painless) * Brandon Keener (8.02 The Pact)- * Frederick Koehler (9.02 The Inspired) * David Landry (5.15 Public Enemy) * Matthew Lillard ((8.06 The Apprenticenchip) * Chad Lindberg (6.19 With Friends like these....) * Loki (9.13 The Road Home) * Jason London (2.05 Aftermath ) * Todd Lowe (11.08 Awake) * Yuri Lowenthal (6.21 The Stranger) * Jesse Luken (11.04 Outlaw) * Robert F. Lyons (5.04 Hopeless) (6.13 The Thirteenth Step) * Angus Macfadyen (6.17 Valhalla) * Adoni Maropis (4.01 Mayhem) * A. Martinez (5.11 Retaliation) * Michael Massee (1.14 Riding the Lighning) * Holt McCallany (2.17 Distress) * Andy McPhee (.18 Lauren) * Jeffrey Meek (6.22 Out of the Light) * David Monahan (3.17 In Heat) * Timothy V. Murphy (7.01 It Takes a Village * Robert Neary (11.07 Target Rich) * Jeffrey Nordling (10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) * Frank Novak (4.18 Omnivore) * Tom Ohmer (5.03 Reckoner) * Timothy Omundson (1.06 L.D.S.K) * Sean O'Bryan (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Michael O'Keefe (3.03 Scared to Death) * Alex O'Loughlin (4.22 The Big Wheel) * Jim Parrack (2.21 Open Season) * Mandy Patinkin (10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) * Tahmoh Penikett (9.14 200) * Luke Perry (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Brian Poth (10.15 Scream) * Lawrence Pressman (5.03 Reckoner) * Alex Quijano (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Rick Ravanello (11.09 Internal Affairs) * Paul Rae (4.26 .... And Back) * William Ragsdale (10.16 Lockdown) * Josh Randall (7.24 Run) * Rodney Rowland (7.14 Closing Time) * Andre Royo (4.05 Catching Out) * William Russ (7.16 A Family Affair) * William Sadler (5.03 Reckoner) * Tom Schanley (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Craig Sheffer (6.04 Compromising Positions) * Johnny Sneed (11.05 The Night Watch) * Michael Steger (4.01 Mayhem) * David Sullivan (4.17 Demonology) * Don Swayze (2.15 Revelations) * D.B. Sweeney (5.09 100) * Faran Tahir (9.14 200) * Steve Talley (6.07 Middle Man) * Bill Tangradi (8.11 Perennials) * Meshach Taylor (10.12 Anonymous) * Stephen Monroe Taylor (11.04 Outlaw) * Lew Temple (6.16 Coda) * Lee Tergesen (5.11 Retaliation) * Hudson Thames (7.04 Painless) * Chad Todhunter (6.21 The Stranger) * Michael Trucco (9.24 Demons) * Jonathan Tucker (6.13 The Thirtheenth Step * Tracey Walter (3.16 Elephant's Memory) * Myk Watford (3.15 A Higher Power) * Eric Watson (10.22 Protection) * Victor Webster (5.14 Parásite) * Alex Weed (7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) * Gary Werntz (2.08 Empty Planet) * Wil Wheaton (4.04 Paradise) * Michael Shamus Wiles (3.14 Damaged) Female Deaths * Brooke Adams (8.07 The Fallen) * Alexa Alemanni (3.01 Doubt) * Jeannetta Arnette (1.14 Riding the Lightning) * Jayne Atkinson (8.24 The Replicator) * Kathy Baker (7.16 A Family Affair) * Marina Benedict (11.05 The Night Watch) * Angela Bettis (8.20 Alchemy) * Brianna Brown (4.16 Pleasure is my Business) * Marcia Ann Burrs (8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) * Andi Carnick (4.23 Roadkill) * Nancy Linehan Charles (11.10 Future Perfect) * Aubrey Cleland (11.06 Pariahville) * Shelly Cole (3.01 Doubt) * Amy Davidson (4.15 Zoe's Reprise) * Dale Dickey (5.21 Exit Wounds) * Kaitlin Doubleday (6.08 Reflections of Desire) * Allison Dunbar (1.07 The Fox) * Stacy Edwards (2.19 Ashes and Dust) * Stephanie Erb (3.04 Children of the Dark) * Justine Ezarik (6.07 Middle Man) * Annie Fitzgerald (7.05 From Childhood's Hours) * Faith Ford (4.11 Normal) * Marlene Forte (5.19 A Rite of Passage) * Meegan Godfrey (1.20 Charm and Harm, ''5.22 ''The Internet Is Forever) * Siena Goines (6.17 Valhalla) * Beth Grant (5.16 Mosley Lane) * Rochelle Greenwood (2.09 The Last Word) * Sienna Guillory (4.01 Mayhem) * Julianna Guill (9.07 Gatekeeper) * Austin Highsmith (6.01 The Longest Night) * Tiffany Hines (2.16 Fear and Loathing) * Ellen Hollman (3.10 True Night) * Yvonne Jung (3.02 In Name and Blood) * Tonya Kay (5.07 The Performer) * Sally Kirkland (6.08 Reflection of Desire) * Kristina Klebe (Episode 5.08 Outfoxed) * Juliet Landau (7.19 Heathridge Manor) * Karina Logue (4.03 Minimal Loss) * Amy Madigan (2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) * Natalina Maggio (Raped, then Strangled by Andrew Jackson) (1.01 Extreme Agressor) * Meredith Monroe (5.09 100) * Jaime Ray Newman (2.14 The Big Game) * Adrianne Palicki ((Episode 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) * Angela Sarafyan (6.24 Supply and Demand) * Samantha Smith (2.14 The Big Game) * Rena Sofer (5.10 The Slave of Dutty) * Rebbecca Staab (5.14 Parasite) * Kelly Thiebaud (7.16 A Family Affair) * Michelle Trachtenberg (8.12 Zugzwang) * Penelope Windust (1.11 Blood Hungry) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios